1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic container having a lower part and a lid, which lower part includes a single-ply bottom and single-ply side walls and a reinforcing wall, which single-ply side walls have an upper peripheral end area, and which reinforcing wall extends along the upper peripheral end area, whereby a peripheral double wall edge area of the lower part is formed; which lid has an outer circumferential area via which it rests on said peripheral double wall edge area of the lower part. It further relates to a container having a lower part and a lid, which lower part includes bottom and side walls and a reinforcing wall, which side walls have an upper peripheral end area and which reinforcing wall extends along the upper peripheral end area, and having at least one snapping mechanism for a locking of the lid to the lower part, which snapping mechanism includes at least a first and a second member, which members are movable at least between a closed position and a release position, and in the closed position are snapped into each other and counteract an opening of the lid, and are adapted to be operated into a release position by a deformation thereof such to allow an opening of the lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such plastic containers are suitable for a storing of various articles. When such containers are used for a transporting of such articles, problems can occur specifically if the container is transported, sorted and handled together with other commodities. If for instance plastic containers are simultaneously transported with containers made of cardboard, the cardboard containers may be damaged.
Furthermore, such plastic containers are not ideally suitable for a handling and sorting in plants that are designed for handling cardboard boxes. The plastic containers jam quite often in such plants. This can lead to a blocking and to damages.
Furthermore, high demands are made regarding the stability of such containers. Specifically the lid should lend itself to be securely mounted to the lower part of the container, i.e. to the body, such that it cannot be opened also in case of a careless handling. Thus, conventional intrinsic solutions, for instance based on spring steel clamps, have been selected for a mounting of the lid, which clamps have, however, been difficult to operate and/or expensive.
Hence, it is a general object to provide a plastic container in which its reinforcing wall is curved inwards towards its side walls along at least a part of its periphery of the edge area.
It has been recognized that the design of the peripheral area or circumferential area, respectively, of the container is quite important for preventing the above mentioned problems. By a curving or bending, respectively, the lower end of the reinforcing wall an edge or rib in this portion of the edge area can be done without in comparison with known solutions. This decreases the danger of a damaging of other wares and the risk of a jamming or hooking.
A further object is to provide a container in which the reinforcing wall is curved at its lower end and ends into the corresponding side wall. This leads to a reinforcing of the peripheral area and discontinuities in the outer wall are avoided.
Yet a further object is to provide a container which includes first rib members extending between the side wall and the reinforcing wall, and second rib members located along the outer area of the lid. These ribs act as supports for the lid in that the ribs of the lid rest on corresponding ribs of the lower part. Such a supporting on relatively short ribs lends itself to a production at substantially less costs in comparison with a supporting along the long edge of the side or reinforcing wall.
A further object is to provide a container in which the supporting rib members of the lid extend obliquely relative to the supporting lid members of the bottom part such that a secure supporting is obtained.
A further object is to provide a container in which the lid is curved downwards at its outer circumferential area. Thus, it forms the curved or round, respectively, upper edges of the container. Preferably, the lid extends via a small air gap without an edge or change of direction, respectively, into the reinforcing wall.
Still a further object is to provide a container in which a peripherally extending sealing member is arranged between the upper edge of the side walls and the lid, such that the container meets high demands regarding its sealing. If the lid rests simultaneously onto the ribs mentioned above, the sealing member is not subjected to overly large forces when stacking the containers.
Still a further object is to provide a container which includes elastic arresting tongues forming arresting members for mounting the lid to the lower part. They are mounted, for instance, to an edge area of the lower part and snap into the lid. In order to release the connection, the tongues must be pressed inwards. To this end, actuation openings are foreseen in the lid or in the reinforcing wall of the peripheral area. Each actuation opening is substantially smaller than the tongue located thereunder and is located somewhat above the tongue in a laterally centred manner. By this central locating of the actuation opening over the tongue, it is ensured that a central force is exerted when actuating the tongue. The actuation opening acts, furthermore, as safety shield which prevents an unintentional opening of the container.
Yet a further object is to provide a container which is nestable without its lid and can be stacked when the lid is placed thereupon.
Still a further object is to provide a container in which at least one handle opening is located in its peripheral area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a plastic container having a lower part and a lid, and which has at least one snapping mechanism for a locking of the lid to the lower part, which snapping mechanism includes at least a first and a second member, which members are movable at least between a closed position and a release position, and are adapted, furthermore, to move from the closed position into a securing position upon an acting of a sufficient opening force thereupon, in which securing position they form a form-locked interconnection counteracting an opening force. Thus, when the lid of such a container is subjected to an opening force without that the members of the snapping mechanism have been previously brought into an open position, they move into a securing position in which they form a form-locked interconnection counteracting any opening force. It is not possible that the interconnection of these members could be released without an irreversible damaging of these members.
Thus, a further object is to provide a container in which the locking members are not elastically deformed in their closed position. Such is of great advantage because locking members made of a plastic material are inclined to creep when subjected to a force.
Yet a further object is to provide a plastic container, in which at least one first member includes a ledge and one second member includes an abutment surface, whereby the ledge contacts the abutment surface in the closed position of the snapping mechanism. This is not necessarily to be understood as a permanent contact between ledge and abutment surface, the geometry can be selected also so that the ledge contacts the abutment surface merely upon an exertion of a small opening force.
A further object is to provide a plastic container in which in order to open the lid the ledge must be urged away from the abutment surface in a first direction, and in the case of a forceful opening force, according to which the forces act from a different connection, the ledge is urged in a second direction relative to the abutment surface. The members of the snapping mechanism can thereby be shaped in such a manner that a urging of the ledge in the mentioned second direction leads, for instance, to one snapping member to be placed in a hook-like manner over the abutment surface.